


[Podfic] The Bed Song

by theweightofanother



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweightofanother/pseuds/theweightofanother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/667803">The Bed Song</a>  by  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/marryingthebed/pseuds/marryingthebed">marryingthebed.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Bed Song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bed Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/667803) by [marryingthebed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marryingthebed/pseuds/marryingthebed). 



> Music taken from[The Bed Song](http://music.amandapalmer.net/album/theatre-is-evil-2) by Amanda Palmer.

Files (mp3 on Mediafire):  
[The Bed Song](http://www.mediafire.com/?it8o5yos3i0sz5i) (without music, length: 5:34)  
[The Bed Song](http://www.mediafire.com/?tv1dcbbjpkh8duo) (with music, length: 9:36)


End file.
